The Misadventures of the Black Pearl
by Jacquotte
Summary: Family friendly. Dedicated to those who love The Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Contents

_**THE MISADVENTURES OF THE BLACK PEARL  
**_Fan-fictions written by: Jacquotte

**Please continue to the next page to begin reading  
or  
Scroll down to view previews and contents**

* * *

**SHORE LEAVE!**  
- - -  
"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" yelled Jack, jumping up and down  
in time with his words. Jacks hair was slapping him in the face  
as his eyes searched the deck. That's when Gibbs noticed  
something missing on the end of Jacks beads.  
- - -  
Contents:  
- - -  
Chapter 1 – Proposal of Shore leave . . . . . . . . . . . . . page 2

Chapter 2 – Lucky Sparrow . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . page 3

Chapter 3 – Debts and Slaps . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .page 4

**

* * *

**

**GOOD UNDERSTANDING - **_**Part One **_

Please read chapter 5 Note from the author for more information on what happened to this story.

.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...  
.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

**Got an Idea for an Episode?**  
Go to my profile page and email it to me  
OR  
Submit your idea in my forum

.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...  
.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

Disclaimer and legal jargon:   
I'm not in anyway affiliated with Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean.

Every thing written under the name Jacquotte is of my own creation and  
interpretation of the Disney characters and the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy.


	2. Proposal of Shore Leave

**The Misadventures of the Black Pearl:  
"SHORE LEAVE!"  
**A fan-fiction - by Jacquotte

- - - - -  
Shore leave for the crew of the Black Pearl has always  
been a welcomed treat. Especially when it's in Tortuga!  
Ah... the bustling sweet smelling bouquet that is Tortuga,  
a pirates paradise, where no man could ever feel unwanted.

- - - 1 - - -

Captain Sparrow was at the helm locking the wheel in place with rope.

"Gibb's!" Jack shouted.

"Aye Captain?" quipped Gibbs as he came over grinning.

"Drop the gang plank, and ready the ship for supplies."

"Aye sir! (shouting orders) set the gang plank, look lively now! The rest of you, ready the hold for supplies."

The sound of shuffling feet could be heard as the crew went to their tasks. A now strait faced Gibbs stood by searching out his Captains face for a hint of shore leave. Jack only busied himself more with locking things down and double checking ropes.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked questioningly, trying to catch Jacks eye.

"Eh." mumbled Jack, now with his back towards Gibbs.

"Captain, I was wondering when we might be appropriating shore leave, sir? Eh, Captain?"

Jack was now on his hands and knees mumbling all sorts of unimaginable words that could only be taken as cursing. Gibbs bent at the waist, head turned looking in question as to why his Captain was crawling around like a wee babe and babbling.

"Captain!?"

"What?!" snapped Jack, rather irritated.

"Is there something you need? A doctor perhaps?" said Gibbs rather amused.

Jack stood and started stomping up and down. While a completely confused Mr. Gibbs stood by.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!"

yelled Jack, jumping up and down in time with his words. Jacks hair was slapping him in the face as his eyes searched the deck. That's when Gibbs noticed something missing on the end of Jacks beads. Like a general who's lost one of his medals behind a dresser, or a lady who's lost her earring down the drain, a desperate Captain Jack was trying his best to knock loose the deck floorboard that held tight, his prized bauble.  
Gibbs grabbed a nearby mallet,

"If I may be ov' service, Captain?"

Jack stopped his little jig and noticed the mallet in hand,

"Ah! Yes, well. Be ever so inclined Mr. Gibbs." Jack motioned in approval.

Bending to his knees, Gibbs hit one side of the plank, then the other With each hit, Jack cringed, hoping his Pearl would forgive him - but after all 'she' did take his bauble, Jack reasoned. Still on bended knee, Gibbs pulled the dangle free and handed his standing captain the shining silver bauble. Jack grinned and clapped his hands with joy. Just as Mr. Cotton, Pintell and Ragetti came on deck to announce the ship was 'ship shape. Noting the odd sight before them. Ragetti inquired,

" Isn't one of 'em s'pose to be a girl?"

Pintell jabbed Ragetti in the ribs, while Cotton's parrot cried,

"Drinks all around, rawk, drinks all around"

Cotton closed his parrots beak as he slipped quietly down the stairs. Gibbs stood, cleared his throat, and ushered his head towards the gawking crew men as he replaced the mallet. Jack turned towards the men, who suddenly dropped their amused faces, and stood at attention.

"As you were gents," said Jack.

"You mean like this?" asked Ragetti who gawked at the Captain again.

Pintell rolled his eyes and hit Ragetti on the back of the head, causing his wooden eye to pop out. As Ragetti ran after his eye, Pintell spoke to the Captain,

"Every things ship shape Captain, hold is ready for supplies, and the crew is anxiously awaiting shore leave."

"Good!" said Jack tying the dangle back into his hair. "Now, get the supplies."

Turning to Gibbs, Jack whispered, "I trust you'll fill the hold before letting the crew on shore leave. I don't want a repeat of last time, savvy?"

"Wouldn't think of it sir! I mean, Aye Captain, no repeats, sir."

Gibbs said as he looked down in mock shame. Jack glanced at Pintell and Ragetti who immediately stood at attention and saluted him with a grin. Jack shook his head and swaggered down the ramp towards town.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! Without you, I wouldn't still be writing. So on that note, keep reviewing!  
You are my muse! 

Cheers!


	3. Lucky Sparrow

- - - 2 - - - 

As Jack wondered the filth-encrusted...oops, _I mean_,

As Jack wondered the _absorbent_ winding streets, proliferate with atmosphere and colour, he could hear the lovely song of drunks singing out of tune coming from his favourite pub. All most to the door he spots a large man standing in the door way, preventing any one from coming or going. On closer inspection, it would seem the man was too far gone to know what he was doing. Jack asked the man respectfully,

"scuse me mate." as he tried to mussel his way through the door.

Try as he might, the man wouldn't budge. He tried the other side of the man, same results. Okay now, what would you do if you were in Jacks boots? Threaten the man of course! 

Whipping out his pistol and holding it near the mans belly, he threatened to shoot him if need be. The man only burped and blinked his glassy eyes, still acting like Jack wasn't even there. Jack was becoming desperate, the sound of rum being poured and pints being served was calling to him like the song of a siren and he wasn't able to join in because of this, let's just say 'big foot'. Jack replaced his pistol since that wasn't working and put a hand on his cutlass. Pointing a finger at the man, he threatened the old pirate slang "cleave 'em through the briskett", unfortunately this didn't work either. 

To get his point across, he poked the man. And when he did, the man fell strait backwards, reveling to all those inside who had bested the giant. None other than Captain Jack Sparrow! The pub cheered as every one took another swig, another heroic tall tale to tell the folks around town, half the population of the pub fell on the floor like flys, completely passed out. The tale would have to wait till morning, _that is_, if they could remember in the morning. 

Jack was still standing in the door way unaffected over what just took place inside. He looked down at the man on the floor and then looked at his extended finger shocked over what had occurred. Who knows what goes on in the Captains head as he looks back and forth between his finger and the man on the floor. He bent his finger a couple of times and smirked exclaiming,

"I knew it!" 

Walking over the man toward the bar he put his finger down and demanded,

"two pints ov' rum."

The bar tender was young and a little shaken by Jacks definite tone of superiority and did as he was told. Setting the pints on the bar and backing away a little, Jack winked and stalked off to his favourite seat in the corner, finger still extended. After draining his first pint and grabbing the next, some sailors came over to ask if he wanted to join in a game. Jack put his finger down telling them,

"Only if it's played on my table, savvy." 

The game went on and on, loud shouts and laughter filled the pub as Jack table was beginning to crawl.

"Last game gents" he now slurred.

The cards were shuffled and dealt. Each player was starting to sweat, the pot was heavy with all sorts of shiny doo-dah's. It was a flush or nothing for the sailors. Every one was down to one card to pull, Jack put his finger on the stack dragging the card across the table to him. One by one you could hear the sound of sailors swallowing hard. Each player set his cards down, Jack being the last.

A hush went over the spectators as he turned over the last card mumbling,

"I know what I want..I know what I want..I know what I want.." 

YES! A royal flush in pirates standards. The women cheered as the men took up their drinks and left the table, dragging their wenches behind. Jack began to get a little overly confident with his new found power in his one grimy little finger, he looked at the bar tender and gestured for more rum. With his finger he pointed to a young woman in an overly small red dress to come over. She batted her eyelashes across the room to him as he grinned. 

At that moment a figure in a hooded cloak walked in, spying the Captain in the corner making goo-goo eyes at some wench across the room. No one seemed to notice as the figure quietly slipped to the wall where Sparrow was.

"Captain Sparrow I presume?" said the figure putting a knife to Jacks throat and pressing a loaded barrel into his back.

"That would depend on who's asking." said Jack in a calm voice.

* * *

**Sitting yoga style:**

**Ahhmmm...you-want-to-review...Ahhmmmm**


	4. Debts and Slaps

Disclaimer: I'm Not in anyway affiliated with Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean.  
However, If Disney would like to use this story, I would be honored!

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this last chapter. Cheers!

* * *

- - - 3 - - -

"You have a debt to pay!"

"Not again." Jack said, now tired of that line.

"I won't back off till I have your word you'll repay me ten fold."

Jack had a sneaking suspicion of who this cloaked figure could be. After all, there would be only one particular person who would be so inclined to hold a grudge after this long. Pretending to be ignorant of their identity, Jack began.

"I've already paid my debt ten fold. Haven't you heard the stories?"

Jack held up a hand and started numbering off reasons as to why he didn't need to pay any more debts.

"Swallowed by the Kraken, escaping the worlds end, sqid-face defeated, I find my former first mate still not dead, bloody Will was stupid enough to be stupid, then I had to save bloody Miss Swann from Captain Sao Feng, believe me luv, I could keep going."

The knife moved from his neck a little. Sensing his opportune moment, he whipped around grabbing the knife and threw it into a near by beam, at the same time gripping the wrist that held the pistol till it dropped. Pulling the hood off the figure unveiling a woman.

"Anna Maria."

"You _still_ owe me a ship, Jack." Anna Maria said.

Jack sat forward and propped an elbow up on the table, pointing his finger at her.

"Luv, I already gave you a ship, remember? S'not my fault you blew it up, now is it." Jack said, releasing her wrist and sitting back in his chair.

Anna Maria started to snap back at him, but stopped when she saw Jack wagging his finger in the air.

"B'sides, why would I replace a good ship, that you already blew out of the water with another good ship, that you'd probably do the same with, eh?" Anna Maria was speechless.

At that moment Gibbs walks in the pub. Jacks face lights up as he stands, his hands motioning for Gibbs to hurry and join them.

"Gibbs, perfect timing." Jack clasps an arm around Gibbs saying,

"Tell Anna Maria everything that's happened to the Pearl and me"

"Everything?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, not everything, just the 'important' details, and leave out the rest, savvy."

Turning to Anna Maria who was now sitting down,

"I have to scurry luv, appointment with an ol' friend you know."

Both Anna and Gibbs watch as Jack sways to the back of the pub where a red headed woman was sitting. His arms spread in an inviting way,

"Scarlett!"

The red head stood and smiled sweetly luring the Captain in. Jack came closer grinning.

"Darling!"

-SLAP-

"What was that for?" said Jack rubbing his cheek and frowning.

Gibbs leaned over to AnnaMaria who was smirking at what just happened,

"It's nice to see Jack back to his ol' self again!" he said.

-FINI

- - - - - -

* * *

Hope you like it! This idea popped into my head the other day. I couldn't help but have it play out in my head like a movie. 

Remember to Review.  
Thanks for reading,  
Cheers!

Jacquotte


	5. Note from the author

_**THE MISADVENTURES OF THE BLACK PEARL  
**_Fan-fictions written by: Jacquotte

**

* * *

**

**GOOD UNDERSTANDING - _Part One  
_**_  
Good Understanding was deleted because I wasn't happy with how it was turning out. It just wasn't holding my interest. If you liked the story, I'll try working on it again and put it back on. I've decided to ask for some help from my readers. If any one would like to work on creating more episodes with me, I would be so greatful for the help.  
Jacquotte_

.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...  
.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

**Got an Idea for an Episode?**  
Go to my profile page and email it to me  
OR  
Submit your idea in my forum

.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...  
.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

Disclaimer and legal jargon:   
I'm not in anyway affiliated with Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean.

All the stories written under the name Jacquotte are of my own creation and  
interpretation of the Disney characters and the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy.


End file.
